Relax
by Zero Starlight
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to relax and let things happen. That sounded terrible, didn't it? Anyway, ENJOY!


Relax

By; Zero_Starlight

"I-is this seat t-taken?" A voice asked, and I gave a pushed my hat up out of my line of sight. Before me stood a short girl, pink hair, wide eyes, one-piece black dress.

Cute.

"No, go right ahead." I held out a hand. "Names' Hiro, Hiro Prism. You?"

For a moment the girl simply froze up, her cheeks blazing a molten red, before she shook her head and reached out a hand, shaking hesitantly. "C-Crona." She stuttered out, looking away.

"Nice to meet you, Crona." I gave a half smile and gestured to the nearly empty classroom. "Welcome to the liveliest class in the school."

"Uh..." She mumbled.

"That's a joke, by the way." I pulled a few books from my bag, plopping them down on the wood before me. Pristine condition, not because I took good care of them, just that they had been used a total of three times, tops. "I've only seen the teacher here about... five times and I've never seen anyone else in here." I shrugged. "Mostly I use it to sleep, read, maybe work on my novel..."

"Y-you write?" Crona asked, attempting to find common grounds for a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm not really cut out for the whole weapon wielding business." I flexed my arm to show off the laughable lack of muscle. "You wouldn't really expect it, but this school doesn't just teach Demon-Slaying 101."

Crona giggled at this, "C-can I see what you've written?"

I leaned back in my chair, tilting it to that precarious point where movement in one direction or the other would bring me crashing to the floor.

"Yeah, sure. Nothing wrong with that." I grabbed a black leather book, handing it to Crona. She carefully opened it, reading the title.

"Freedom Complex, by Hiro Prism..."

"That's pretty good so far..." Crona informed me, handing me back my book.

"Glad you liked it, Crona." I placed it back in my bag, hefting it onto my shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Crona inquired, and I laughed.

"Didn't you hear the bell? Classes are over for the day, so I'm getting out of here." I held out my hand, helping the petite girl up. "Hey, I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight? Maybe we could... grab a bite to eat? Catch a movie?" I asked, and Crona blushed.

"U-uh, well... I mean... I don't really have any plans... but... Oh, I don't know how to deal with this..."

"Relax. It's cool, Crona. I'll see you tomorrow." I assured her, waving as I turned and headed down the steps.

"B-bye..." I heard her call from behind me, and I could have sworn I heard a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I've got it... I said I got it, chill out mate, when have I ever let you down? Don't answer that, by the way." I added, nodding. "Alright, tomorrow at four, I'll bring the distraction, you bring the charm, she won't know what hit her. Catch you later Lava." I ended the call, slipping the phone back into my pocket.

"Morning Crona." I said, waving as I entered the classroom. No teacher again, big surprise.

"M-morning Hiro." Crona replied from her seat, motioning for me to sit down beside her, and I obliged her without argument. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, can't really complain. You?"

"Same as usual..." She gave me a lopsided grin, which I returned. I noticed a few written words on a piece of paper hidden partially by her arms and bag. I blinked.

"Is that... poetry?" I asked, surprised. Crona blushed and looked away.

"Uh... yeah..."

"You do realize..." I began, my grin widening, "That I will have to hear you read it."

"Wha-! Oh, I don't know... I-I don't-" Crona began, her face turning red again. I grinned and handed her the sheet.

"I let you read my novel, you read me your poetry." I stated. Crona sighed, sitting up in her seat a bit more. She cleared her throat, gave me a self conscious glance, and began.

I was silent as Crona finished her poem. For a moment she just stood there, a light pink dusting her cheeks, before she sat. I blinked, still trying to process and come up with a reply to... that.

"Amazing." I said, frowning, "I'm at a loss for words to describe that any better. Haunting, yet..." I shrugged, leaning back in my chair. "Bravo, Crona, bravo."

"T-thanks Hiro..." Crona responded, and I could see the hints of a smile forming on her face.

"Hey, Crona?" I asked, turning to the girl beside me.

"Mmm-Hmmm?" Crona hummed, her focus elsewhere.

"I was wondering if you might want to take me up on my earlier offer?" I smiled.

"Well... Uh..." She began, and I gave my most charming grin.

"I g-guess it wouldn't hurt." Crona stuttered, blushing deeply again.

"You know what I find funny about coffee, Crona?" I asked over said warm beverage, "As a kid, it's disgusting, you vow never to drink it, but as soon as you hit high school, it's suddenly the nectar of the Gods and you're wondering why you haven't consumed it more before now."

Crona laughed politely, sipping at her own drink, and smiling slightly.

"So I was thinking, we finish our drinks, we go see a movie, hmm?" I proposed, pulling my phone from my pocket and checking times. "What to see, what to see... Any preferences, dear?" I asked, flicking my eyes over to the petite pinket.

"Well, there is that animated movie they're doing reruns of..." Crona murmured, blushing again. I blinked, flicking my eyes back to the phone's display.

"Animated? Huh, give me a second... Ah, here we are, 'Castle In The Sky'? Brilliant, been meaning to see that. Shall we?"

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways Crona." I said, smiling as I stood at the bottom of the steps leading to her house. "I'm glad we were able to do this, it was fun."

"Y... yeah..." Crona said, blushing. I waved and turned to go, suprised when I felt a hand holding onto my arm.

"Crona, what are you- MPPPH!" I began, silenced as she sealed my lips with hers.

At first, I was surprised. Not so much of the kiss in and of itself. I'd kissed and been kissed by quite a few girls before, but they had always been either amazingly unsatisfying or ungodly forceful, but Crona simply kissed me. There was little heat in it, nor was there a lack of pleasure, but this wasn't what surprised me.

What surprised me was that Crona had actually initiated this herself.

All these thoughts passed through my head in about the equivalent time it took to return my heart to a semi regulated rhythm, and I kissed her back.

After a time, what had felt like a blissful eternity, but at the same time oh so much shorter, we separated, slightly panting.

"Your full of surprises, you know that?" I asked, laughing and pulling Crona closer to me.

"Wanna come inside?" Crona asked, smiling. I grinned back.

"Do you even need to ask?"

END

A/N; AND NOTHING SEXUAL HAPPENED THAT NIGHT.

NO REALLY.

Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review if you've got time, and I'll see you all in the future!


End file.
